It is known in the prior art to use non-drug means for the relief of pain during medical procedures and dental procedures. Sound stimulation and electrical stimulation of nerves have both been found to alleviate the perception of pain during invasive dental procedures. The precise mechanism of how and why these methods work is unknown. It is, however, an observable phenomenon that pain relief can be obtained by utilization of this nerve stimulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,733 (Liss et al) illustrates an apparatus and method for effecting analygesia. The electronic dental analgesia of that patent utilizes a transcutaneous electronic nerve stimulation apparatus, or TENS unit, to send electronic waves across the cells to supress perceived pain during trauma associated with dental procedures. The device of that patent requires the placement of several electrodes at the following locations: the gum adjacent the work area, the hand and a trapezius muscle of the patient's shoulder. The device of that patent requires the patient to have an electrode and electrode lead within his or her mouth and at least two additional electrodes elsewhere on his or her body. Additionally, the Liss patent illustrates a structure generally requiring two hands to operate the dial-controlled TENS unit.
The electrode of the Liss patent is connected through a lead to a connector terminal where the lead terminates in a wire broach that has a plurality of barbs projecting radially outward and canted therefrom. The barbed, wire broach is inserted into a cotton swab which is moistened to provide electrical conductivity between the patient's gum and the wire end. The cotton swab electrode is then inserted into the patient's mouth and placed in the immediate vicinity of the tooth to be effected. The electrode, by being placed between the patient's cheek and gum, or lip and gum is retained generally in close proximity to the tooth to be affected. The dentist must then work around this cotton swab electrode and the associated electrode lead.
The present invention addresses these and other problems associated with prior art devices and provides for a new and improved method and apparatus for the alleviation of discomfort during dental procedures.